


imagine being loved by me

by mother_hearted



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: "You're so red and worked up already." Akira's fingers push into and play with the waistband of his pants. "What, did you listen to a lot of audio porn of your boyfriend telling you how to jerk it."(or: Souji lives out his indulgent domestic fantasies)
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Seta Souji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Iddy Iddy Bang Bang! 2020





	imagine being loved by me

**Author's Note:**

> Three years later I post another soukira fic lmao. I found the skeleton for this and ended up rewriting it for the iddybang and am happy to finally share it <3
> 
> Set in my AU where Souji ends up moving to Tokyo during his 3rd year and falls in with the Phantom Thieves, finding new friends and also a boyfriend in Akira. Contains a small reference to a previous fic I wrote.

It's odd not to meet Akira at the station and escort him back home, instead Souji feels like he’s playing at being his spouse tonight. Dinner is already sitting hot in the kitchen while Souji putters around his room, setting out pajamas for the both of them. Akira’s coming right off his shift from the flower shop, Mona already settled in for a movie marathon with Futaba. Souji is, according to his social media, embarrassingly excited for his boyfriend to spend the night. In the past the idea of Akira bearing witness to his cold, lonely house had been unthinkable. He’d only visited in the afternoon twice, and only after Souji mustered up the courage to invite him over. They held hands and talked, left snack crumbs in Souji’s carpet. Last time they’d made out on his bed. 

His blush creeps slowly over his face when he glances at his bed, empty now, but tonight it will be filled with him and Akira. The door to his closet is left ajar and he can see through the crack the bright sheen of a green gift bag sitting at the bottom. Akira’s mischievous handiwork. A toy to practice filling himself with, a bottle of cleaner and lube, all stealthily bought online the past month. What makes Souji’s face flush hotter is the flashdrive he’d included with it, containing nothing but a voice recording from Akira. 

One hour of Akira’s smoky voice in his ears, boldly detailing fantasies, telling Souji exactly how he should touch and spoil himself. His heart pitches faster when he remembers burying his face in his pillow last night, earbuds in his ears and fingers clawing at his sheets, lost in the sweet grind of his hips against his mattress, nudging the tip of his toy over and over his prostate. 

It drove Souji wild too, having Akira fixate on Souji and Souji’s pleasure. On his own it was easier to experiment, the embarrassing mess he made opening up his lube easier to recover from. 

He never thought he could have sex in his house. His parents' absence should have made it ideal but the stale, neglected atmosphere had always made Souji uncomfortable. Save for their trip to the hotel, it's only been in Akira's room they've touched each other, and of course, that fateful run to the Palace Souji schemed. 

His room is so much warmer than the rest of the house, filled with memories of friends, both distant and nearby. Here, it's easy to be free. Souji thinks about how he squirmed around his bed in the dark with headphones in and come drying on his stomach, and how it felt so good to nurture himself. 

He's masturbated more this year than his whole life since puberty hit.

Souji huffs a quiet laugh at himself. Tonight he wants to take advantage of the privacy and space, let Akira know how much he enjoyed his gifts beyond the photo he texted Akira. He deleted it off his phone seconds after sending it but the image of it still burns into his memory: his face winded and flushed, shirt pulled up to show the mess he left on his belly. 

_I love this picture of you, you're so sweet, I'm glad you liked it._

Souji read his response over and over, unable to do anything more than wish him good night, that he would see him soon.

He's back downstairs in the kitchen when his phone pings, Akira's message popping up on his screen. 

**Akira >> just got to your neighborhood.**

Souji texts back to tell Akira to let himself in and he eagerly starts preparing plates and bowls for chicken and vegetable side dishes. The amount of food makes carrying the tray up to his room a careful affair but he's inordinately pleased with himself once he sets down the table he stole from their den, fitting perfectly in Souji's room.

He’s futzing around in his kitchen when the front door finally opens, and Souji is beaming before he can help himself. 

"I'm home."

"Welcome home."

Akira carries his coat and bag in one arm when he walks into the kitchen, hair even more unruly from the wind outside. 

"No apron?" He asks, waggling his eyebrows. 

Souji snorts, pressing a kiss to his cheek only to be pulled in for a real kiss. 

"You just missed it." Souji's lips are already tingling when he pulls back. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I forgot to grab a snack while I was at the mall." Akira looks around curiously. "I smell something spicy, what did you make?"

"You'll see. Dinner's upstairs in my room."

Akira makes an affirmative noise and crosses his free arm over his middle to take a bow.

"After you."

Souji playfully bumps him and leads them upstairs.

Akira is draping his things over the back of Souji's desk chair when he suddenly lets out a pleased noise, eyes landing on the table. "I knew it. I knew I smelled chili pepper." The chicken is hot and sweet, coated in a dark sauce that Souji had thickened while the chicken itself cooked in the oven. 

"I know you like spicy food when it gets cold out."

"Mmm." 

They say their thanks and start to eat, words coming soon after their immediate hunger is satiated. A question about work at the flower shop leads into Akira telling a story about two older women buying a bouquet for the same granddaughter and their shock at seeing each other when they came to pick it up. Akira had ducked out of that confrontation as soon as possible, his manager helpfully interjecting that if they were satisfied with their purchases she hoped to see them again.

"Nagano-san is quick on the draw."

"No kidding, she saw you with Ryuji the other day and told me about it."

Souji laughs, "She did?"

"She was on her break and came rushing back all smug."

"Did she think something was wrong?"

Akira snorts. "No, she didn't think you were cheating on me. She thought she caught you buying something for me but I ignored her."

"Ah." Souji says straight faced. "She knows about the getaway car."

Akira laughs into his soup bowl, startled. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve and shakes his head, "Mona would love that, are you kidding me? Finally it's us losers carting him around." Akira snorts again, "Like I don't already do that. He's living the high life, the little guy."

"All the tuna he can imagine."

"All the blankets he'll ever need."

"All the chin and head scratches." 

"Not a cat, my ass," Akira says. "He loves when you pet him."

Souji breaks into a grin and gets back to his food. When a piece of chicken hovers into his line of sight he looks up, Akira's arm stretched out over the table to present Souji with his chopsticks. 

"I'm feeding the chef," he says, eyes bright behind his glasses, Souji wills back his blush and opens his mouth, lets himself be fed and chews. Eggplant comes back to take the chicken's place and he can't stop his blush this time. "Open up, Senpai."

"Akira--"

"Hmm? What's wrong, you fed me before in front of everyone else."

"You were so cute." Souji admits hopelessly, finally opening his mouth and taking the eggplant from his chopsticks. 

"So are you." Akira snaps his chopsticks in the air to signal his point before sitting back down, eating the rest of his food.

After the dishes are piled up with Akira's help, he offers to take the dishware back to the sink and Souji brings the low table to the den, returning to find Akira rinsing and soaping up a sponge. They do the dishes together, talking about school when they head back upstairs, Souji taking Akira's hand and squeezing. Akira waits for Souji to step on the top landing with him before pulling him in by the waist, kissing his lips. 

Warmth explodes under his skin, like he's been drawn into a nice steamy bath. He kisses back eagerly, curling his arms around Akira's shoulders.

"I brought cookies," Akira says when they come up for air.

Souji smiles."For me?"

Akira hums low in his throat, "Always."

There's no way to hide how happy he is, so he just - doesn't. Smiles into Akira's mouth with a quick kiss before pulling him back into his room. A small tin with blue paper wrapped around it slides out of Akira's bag and into Souji's hands. He blinks in surprise.

"These are the wafers I like."

Akira simply looks pleased from his seat beside Souji on the floor, their backs leaning against the foot of his bed. "I have eyes everywhere, baby."

"And Ryuji who was with me in the convenience store."

"Eyes," Akira repeats, no less smug than he was before.

Souji gives him a bland look before shoving a wafer into his mouth. Akira has the good grace to flail backward and not forward in Souji's face. 

"Mmmph." He grumbles. Crumbs are already on his shirt.

"You're such a mess," Souji shakes his head with fondness. "Thank you for the cookies."

"Should I feed the rest to you while you lounge around like a king?"

Souji keeps his laughter in check, shaking his head no.

"Or maybe like my spoiled bed mate I've grown very attached to."

That does him in, gets Souji chuckling fondly and feeding Akira another wafer instead. The package of cookies gets taken out of his hands right after and Souji lets himself be fed the rest, the taste of chocolate heavy on his tongue when he's done. Akira's tongue slips into his mouth, licking smoothly over his own. Souji keeps them sliding against each other and feels the heat pulse down to his toes, leaving him shivering with slick lips when Akira draws back. 

"Souji," he starts to say but his eyes dart down, a smile curling on his lips and Souji knows he's half hard, bites his own lip when Akira's hand presses between his legs to grip at his shape. Rubs him firm and steals another kiss. "Change of plans, can I eat you instead?"

Souji's face is red, legs already parting as he gets harder, fuller, hips pushing into Akira's hand when he rests a heavy palm against his dick. 

"Can I do that tonight?" He asks again and his hand is still there but not actively groping, giving Souji a second to cool down, temper the heat racing under his skin. 

"We can do a lot of things tonight." Souji says as evenly as possible, makes himself look at Akira, see surprise but also comprehension following right along; but then he's grinning, pressing close to Souji's side. His hand leaves his groin, both hands cup his face to kiss him and Souji drinks them up like water, needy, possessed with a thirst to be quenched. 

"You're so red and worked up already." Akira's fingers push into and play with the waistband of his pants. "What, did you listen to a lot of audio porn of your boyfriend telling you how to jerk it."

Souji's face scrunches up in embarrassment and he pinches Akira's nipple through his shirt. Akira jolts but still manages to laugh.

"You're so mean," Souji says, not for the first time or the last.

"Sorry. It just really gets me going knowing you listened to me and touched yourself." Akira's sharpness smooths out into something softer, his mouth pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I'm really glad you liked it." His hand slides into his pants and Souji feels his hips lift up when Akira grabs hold of him. "And I really love these sweats."

"Mmph - why?" 

"They hang on your hips just right," Akira strokes him once. "And it's easy to get at your dick."

Souji huffs a laugh into Akira's shoulder, hugs him tight and shudders when Akira pulls his cock out properly, strokes him slowly from root to crown. That’s all it takes for his cock to start weeping pre-come and Souji presses a wet kiss below Akira's ear.

"Should I take them off?"

Akira grunts out a no when he manages to pull them far enough down Souji's thighs. His rug is soft enough that Souji doesn't mind, all his attention focused on watching Akira take off his glasses and lie on his stomach, his head and shoulders held over Souji's lap.

It's still a struggle to let himself have what he wants, the words _you don't have to_ in his throat but he manages to swallow them back, because Akira obviously wants to.

"Is this position okay for your neck?" he asks instead.

Akira answers with a hand around the shaft of his cock and a tongue teasing the head. Souji covers his mouth when Akira runs his tongue over his slit, lips kissing it before they part, taking the head of his cock into his mouth and playing with it using his tongue. It's so warm and good and _hhn_ that Souji grips his shirt with his other hand, pulls the material tight over Akira's shoulder and Akira moans around him, takes his cock deeper, cheeks hollowing out when he sucks. 

Souji's moaning against his palm when Akira squeezes him tight in his hand, sees Akira's lips touching his fist and knows it's safe to move, can't keep a hold of his shifting hips. Akira's bobbing head gets Souji's toes curling, and he's close but despite how good it feels there's a cold spot in his brain that feels lonely, wanting to touch Akira more before he comes.

He calls out his boyfriend's name, tugging at his hair to get his attention and Akira pulls off with a wet, obscene _pop_ , lips red from sucking. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Souji says. He must sound self-conscious, with how Akira's brow furrows. "I want you back up here with me."

Akira blinks, nodding while carefully sitting up, thighs parted to ease the discomfort of his erection cramped in his jeans. 

"Here I am," he says into Souji's mouth, kissing him all over again. Souji slides his hand down Akira's shoulder, his chest, past his trembling stomach muscles before he reaches his denim covered cock. Pressing and squeezing. Akira shifts around on his knees, hissing suddenly when he breaks off the kiss. "Wait, wait, uhnn."

"Did it hurt?" Souji rubs his thigh.

"No, just." He looks annoyed all of a sudden, his face growing redder. "I drank too much at dinner."

 _Ah._ That would do it. Souji nods and can't help smiling a little at Akira's growing agitation. It's the comfort between them he enjoys.

"Can I help you relax?"

Akira's eyebrows draw up high. "My bladder will explode, Senpai."

Souji doesn't hide his _pffft._ Akira shoves at him.

"Do you want to take my economics textbook into the bathroom?"

"...that's probably my best bet."

Souji crawls over to his desk, ignores his cock swaying and bumping into his thigh because tucking himself back in will just be uncomfortable. He grabs his book and passes it off to Akira who's just gotten to his feet. 

"Did I kill the mood?" Akira plays with a curl of his hair, face unbearably red.

"No." Souji finally sits back up on his bed, "We can continue when you feel less combustible."

That makes Akira laugh, grin crooked. "Okay, in that case." He leans over and kisses Souji's forehead, brings his lips to his ear. "You should be naked when I come back."

Souji gently pushes his stomach and Akira shuffles carefully out of his room. His face is hot again, and he suspects it always will be every time Akira speaks right into his ear. It’s impossible not to think of the hours he spent with his headphones in, Akira’s voice sultry and low when he said his name, teasing as much as easing him into orgasm. Heart fluttering in his chest, he finally strips out of his clothes and crawls into his bed, can't resist giving himself a few strokes when he holds himself, wet from Akira's mouth and his own excitement. 

Buried under his blankets, he settles in, toes curling and body wanting to squirm. The feeling starts to subside the longer he waits, and when he sees his digital clock read out twenty minutes have passed, he frowns. Should he be worried? Would it embarrass Akira if Souji went to go check on him?

He spends a minute debating with himself when he rolls over to find Akira walking back into his room. 

"Souji." He says, holding a hand out as if to say, _are you kidding me?_ "I can't have sex with you under all those blankets, I'll get heat stroke."

"I'm comfortable." Souji just teases, starfishes under his blankets. 

Akira snorts. "Ann really was right on the money."

At the complete non-sequitur Souji just looks back at Akira in confusion.

"There's always a cold lesbian and a hot lesbian."

Souji's shoulders shake in silent laughter before he manages to say, "I must be the cold lesbian."

"Yes," Akira says sagely and promptly pulls back all the blankets off the bed, leaving Souji to curl up on his side. "Oh no, no hiding the goods from me." Souji bats away Akira's hands with a shout when he throws a leg over Souji, reaching between his legs. Akira's laughter is deep and pleased, his kisses playful and wet on Souji's hair and face. His jean clad cock rubs against Souji’s hip just right.

"Can we try doing something different?" Akira rolls around to Souji's side, kissing his nose.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes?" Souji moves to kiss him but misses his mouth, getting his chin instead.

"In a bit." He runs his hand down Souji's spine, over the curve of his low back, and finally stops to rest on his butt. Souji's heart beat picks up. "Can I rim you?" 

Souji's face is molten lava hot.

"Akira." He starts but stops, wants to squirm away anxiously. 

"Do you feel clean enough," he presses onward, "We don't have to if you don't want to."

 _I want to a lot and it's freaking me out,_ Souji thinks, unable to say it. Slips his fingers through Akira's instead, lacing them up tight. Akira doesn't ask again, busies himself with kissing his knuckles, teases with nibbles of his teeth.

He shudders from the attention and remembers Akira’s voice on loop in his ears: _you need to treat yourself right._

"Yeah, let's do that." Souji kisses Akira, using the heat of his mouth to burn away any lingering desire to hide. 

Akira hums low in his throat, a near rumble in his chest that revs Souji up. "You should lie down on your body pillow."

"On my stomach?"

"Yeah, it'll lift your hips up for me."

He grins, tugging on Souji's lip with his teeth.

"But first I'm gonna put my mouth all over your back."

He’s so proud of himself. Souji pats his cheek with a knowing look and all Akira can do is grin, eyes flashing with pixie mischief. It takes more courage to roll over to his pillow than he wants to admit but he does, lying himself over the body pillow that's no stranger to the rocking of his hips. He folds his arms underneath and lets out a shaky exhale.

"I'm here, baby." Akira settles over Souji, his weight pushing Souji into his pillow. His hips nudge themselves into a roll when the material of his jeans rubs him rough. "You good?"

Souji takes a deep breath.

"I'm good."

Akira hums, that sound in his throat far more lovely than any other sound in the world. Like fingers stroking his insides, it just makes Souji want to come. In an endless attempt to get rid of his blush, he rubs his cheek into his pillow.

He feels warm lips on his neck, hands caressing his shoulders and what part of Souji's arms he can get to. It feels like every bump of his spine gets a kiss, and fingernails gently scrape around his shoulder blades, sly when they trace the curve of his armpit and it's not ticklish at all. It makes Souji shudder, like he's floating. Akira's hot mouth kisses down his back and his palms hold his hips, squeezing tightly. Without being conscious of it, his knees had slid off his pillow, opening up his thighs. 

Akira can see everything and when he kisses his low back, thumb tracing his cleft, Souji knows he's looking. At the skin and creases and everything Souji's never seen before. It's frightening, even if it's his boyfriend. He feels so exposed. 

"Souji."

Akira rests his hands on his cheeks and rubs up and down.

"You're tense."

Souji feels mortified. 

"I'm sorry." His voice hides with his face in the pillow.

"Why are you sorry?"

Souji's quiet for a long time.

"I don't know."

"Okay." Akira accepts his answer and gives a squeeze with his right hand. Souji jumps. "I like spoiling you. You spoil me all the time but I have to be sneaky about it because you can read me like a book." And then: "I want to defund the detective school you went to because you're too good at it."

Souji cracks a smile Akira can't see, shudders at the hands alternating squeezing his ass. God. It feels good. He sucks in a breath and tries to talk it out.

"I feel really...open, you can see everything."

"I can."

"It's... good?" 

Akira snorts, meaner than Souji would like at that moment but then he's telling Souji to look at him and Souji does, looks over his shoulder and tries not to freak out about the picture he makes, spread out naked in front of his fully clothed boyfriend. 

"I'm really gay, Souji." That's not what he was expecting him to start with and Souji's brows lift up behind his bangs. "This is hands down one of the best moments of my life, I can't believe you don't know this." And Souji barks with laughter, embarrassingly loud, enough that he turns back to his pillow and shakes. 

"Oh my god."

"I'm going to eat you out and be the smuggest bitch about it. Ryuji will _hate_ me."

Souji's laughing fit doubles, "You're impossible."

And he gasps at him to stop when Akira leans back over him to whisper in his ear, _"Top five hottest things I will ever see in my lifetime."_

He's too much. Souji wants him so much he can barely breathe.

"Do you feel better?" Akira's voice is practically smiling.

"I do." 

"Mmm. Can I lick you now?"

"...yeah." Souji shifts his arms back under his pillow, lets himself stretch back up, opens his legs up wider when Akira nudges him with his knees.

“Mmm…” His fingers tease him first by drawing lines all over his ass, achingly light over his hole. Akira pulls his cheeks apart to open him up wider and just when the dry rub starts to get uncomfortable, Souji barely makes it through Akira's name when he feels his lips on his skin, his mouth pressed low towards his balls. Akira hums against his taint, making him tremble and curl his toes tight but he forgets anything and everything after the first lap over his hole. 

Akira licks him slow, keeps his tongue flat and broad and Souji moans quietly, arching his back, silently begging for more. Akira doesn’t disappoint, growing insistent as he spreads him open, the tip of his tongue starting to plunge into his puckered flesh. 

"Ah--!"

Souji shoves his face into his pillow as deep as he can, rocking his hips enthusiastically into his pillow. Akira doesn't pull him back but determinedly follows after him, pushing him further into his pillow, encouraging Souji's frenzied hips while he works his tongue in and out, aggressively persistent until his tongue slips _inside_ , sinfully hot and strong. Souji's fingers desperately claw at his pillow case while Akira's tongue sweetly torments him, circling his rim to dip in and out, making the lewdest noises. It all feels so good, too good. Souji is tingling hot, sweating all over. His hips can't stop humping his pillow, all while Akira's tongue buries deep inside him. 

"Mm, mmph, _mm!_ "

With Akira plunging in and out of his hole with ease, Souji pushes his ass up with shaky knees, trying to grab onto any part of Akira he can reach. 

He feels unhinged. Out of control. He’s frantic when he reaches behind him, rough when he finds Akira’s hand and grabs hold of his wrist. He’s drooling when he trips into his orgasm, collapsing back onto his pillow with a loud cry. His hips give a weak lazy grind, enjoying the last few moments of release in his body before he falls completely still, head blissfully empty. 

He whines when Akira's hand slips from his fingers, leaving him feeling lost without a tether. Akira comes back soon enough, hooking an arm around Souji to roll him onto his side, scooping him back against Akira's chest.

"Oh..." He pants heavily, lets himself come back down with Akira pressed up behind him.

"I've got you." Akira squeezes his middle. "I'm right here, Souji."

"That was..." Souji lets out a long exhale. "More intense than I expected."

Akira nods, kissing his cheek and nuzzling it with his own hot skin. They lie there like that, Souji breathing and Akira kissing his face and his neck, until Souji feels capable of carrying a conversation.

"You're terrible and I love you," is the first thing out of his mouth and he doesn't regret it when Akira bursts into laughter.

"I can continue if you'd like."

"I don't know if my heart can take it." Souji teases, twisting in his hold to give him a kiss. "But it's your turn."

Akira's face and hair are wild, damp with sweat and heat. 

He smiles with a wickedness he can't hide.

"I know what I want."

Souji waits to hear him out.

"It might need a safeword."

Souji blinks in surprise, "Can I use yours?"

"Sure."

"Azalea." He checks in and Akira smiles in delight.

"Turn back around. I want to talk into your ear."

"Is there anything I need to know?" His heart skips a beat when he does as he's told, body cooled down but anxious at the surprise.

"I want to grind against you. That's it."

"Mm." Souji consents, enjoys being held for a few more moments before Akira shifts away to undo his jeans, hissing when he gets a hold of himself and Souji feels his face warm at Akira's cock pressing into his ass. He's suddenly aware of how wet he is from Akira's tongue.

His whole body shudders hard, face bursting red when Akira leans back in to whisper, "You're already so slick and wet for me. Do you know what you look like?"

He drags himself over Souji's hole with a quick slide and Souji's thighs tense. 

"You keep worrying about me… but I don't feel bored, do I?"

" _Ah_. Akira."

Akira rubs against him earnestly, smearing the slick from his dick between Souji’s cheeks. His turn has barely started and already Souji’s at his hormones mercy, cock standing stiff and tall between his legs.

Akira moans, his arms around Souji growing tighter. "You’re so ready for me, Senpai." Souji's face feels so hot it’s unbearable, how hasn’t he singed his pillow? Akira pushes his leg up higher on his pillow, opening him up even more. "Do you even need my fingers or could I just sink right inside?"

" _Akira_." Souji’s voice is panicked, frightened, excited. He grabs hold of himself and feels Akira slide over him, faster and faster.

"Senpai. I know what you want." Akira's voice is pitched as low as he can go, stroking Souji's insides like Souji's own hand on himself. Sounding so dirty, Souji's eyes nearly roll into the back of his head. "My cock deep pushed inside you, so deep all you can do is squirm around it."

Souji ends up throwing a hand backward, gripping at Akira's hair and pulling it tight. Akira groans, grinding against Souji hard when he comes, _ah, ah, aah!_ , and he clumsily puts a hand over Souji's own, still shaking from his own release. They get Souji off together in messy uncoordinated strokes.

Souji swats him after a moment of silence, his face a deep red.

Akira makes a hurt noise. 

"Senpai, be careful."

Souji rolls over properly and sees Akira rubbing at his nose.

"I'm sorry." He kisses his nose... but not without a huff.

"Are you mad?"

"...no." He's incredibly embarrassed. "Where did that come from?"

Akira thinks his answer over before saying it.

"You have a lot of penetration porn. It wasn't a hard guess." He pauses, thinking of more to say, and Souji immediately slaps his hand over his mouth. Akira squirms away and soon they're both laughing at one another, puddles of bodies in Souji's bed.

"Was that too far?" Akira eventually asks.

"No." Souji admits easily enough. Takes a deep breath to be honest with himself. "I'd like to before you go home."

Akira curls into his shoulder, his wild mess of hair all Souji can see. "Me too. Both ways." 

Souji's fingers card through his hair and he smiles at Akira's peaceful face. 

“I have no idea how you can say all those things.”

"With my mouth." Akira supplies helpfully. "You don't have to do it. You know how to look at me and it ruins me."

"I thought I just had to be in the same room as you."

Souji laughs at Akira's answering blush, the unfortunate group meeting where Akira wouldn't uncross his legs floating up in their minds.

"Can we go clean up? I want to cuddle you without any clothes on."

"Your one true vice."

"Always."

Souji smiles and hugs him tight. 

"Always."


End file.
